The present invention relates generally to educational toys, and more particularly relates to toys used to teach elementary mathematics to children.
In the past, various abacus-like devices and toys have been proposed to visually teach selectively variable mathematical relationships to children. Examples of such devices and toys may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 541,787 to Hegewald et al; U.S. Pat. No. 560,651 to Rodelsperger; U.S. Pat. No. 580,516 to Andrew; U.S. Pat. No. 1,028,212 to Hegewald; U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,973 to Pak; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,952 to Yeh. Examples of similar educational devices and toys using slidably mounted, adjustable counting members to depict various mathematical relationships may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 894,043 to Olroyd; U.S. Pat. No. 1,392,578 to Jones; U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,497 to Trapnell; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,750 to Hurue.
All of these prior art devices are subject to at least one of the following limitations and disadvantages: (1) the device is capable of representing only a limited number of mathematical relationships, such as counting functions, and cannot be used to depict an equation; (2) the device is of a complex construction making it difficult for a child to properly manipulate; (3) the device is visually complex, thereby making it difficult for a child to grasp the mathematical concept which the device is intended to display; and/or (4) the device includes loose parts which may be easily separated and lost.
In view of the foregoing, it is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved mathematical education toy which eliminates or at least substantially reduces the above-mentioned problems and limitations commonly associated with previously proposed mathematical education toys and devices as representatively set forth in the above-listed patents.